Orange
by Ayalli
Summary: Altered circumstances. "Here," he takes off his goggles and snaps it on Beyond's head, "you can wear these for a while."
1. Prologue

**AN:** I love writing Beyond, and I love writing Matt, so what better way than to put them both together? But, somehow, this ended up including all the other Wammy's residents too... Hm...

Altered circumstances, I suppose, since the novel implies that Beyond never met Linda and Matt and Mello and Near and L (though it is possible that they _have_ met).

**Warnings:** Nothing really, except maybe some language near the end. You can interpret this as either friendship or romance. (I'm leaning towards the former, but whatever floats your boat.) Possible ooc-ness, though. Beyond might not seem Beyond-like here. :| Oh, yeah, and football means soccer in here, for those Americans (like me).

**Disclaimers:** Ah. Well. If I owned Death Note, the world would've been destroyed.

As always, critiques and such are appreciated.

* * *

"Beyond."

He doesn't answer.

"Come on, Beyond. You can't stay here sulking forever."

"I'm not sulking," was the curt answer.

A sigh. "That means you're totally sulking."

The boy waits a while for Beyond to respond, and when Beyond doesn't, the boy crawls up to the attic of his own volition.

He sneezes. "Jeez, don't know why you like this place so much. So dusty." Another sneeze, as if to prove his point. "But, I guess it does feel cozy, safe." He smiles, although he is only facing Beyond's back. "Anyway, Beyond, come down. It's time for lunch."

"Don't want to."

"Why? Because of your little temper tantrum this morning? Just forget that. Everyone gets angry once in a while."

"It's not because of that, Matt!"

Matt is unfazed by the sudden change in temper. (He is best friends with Mello, after all.) "Then what's wrong?" Though Matt has never been as smart as Beyond (or Mello or Near), Matt is infinitely patient and understands in unexpected ways.

"It's L!" Of course, it is always about L with Beyond. "I always, always, always try my best, but he just never _notices_ me. All I want is that once, just once, he would take the time to really _look_ at me. Just _once_!" An angry kick to the wooden floorboards.

Matt waits for Beyond to calm down before saying, "L never really looks at any of us, does he?"

Beyond finally turns around to look at Matt, but he does not know how to answer the statement, so, instead, he replies with, "Why is the world so disgusting and annoying and hateful?"

"That's just what makes it beautiful, I guess." A small smile.

"Well, I don't see it."

"Ah, that's just 'cause you aren't looking close enough," Matt quips. Then, "Here," he takes off his goggles and snaps it on Beyond's head, "you can wear these for a while. They protect me and help me calm down."

"They look stupid."

A small frown. "Well, even if they look stupid, they're useful," he protests. "You'll be able to see the world differently when you wear them."

"I'll be able to see orange, that's what." It is sarcastic, almost biting.

Matt doesn't seem to notice. "And, orange is a beautiful color, don't you think?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulls the goggles down to cover Beyond's eyes.

After a short silence, "Everything's orange now." _Even the horrible, wonderful (red, red, red) names and numbers._

"Everything's orange now," Matt repeats, agreeing.

Another silence.

Then, "It's nice."

* * *

Matt helps Near construct the Eiffel Tower using building blocks while Beyond watches.

"You can join in if you want, you know," Matt tells Beyond. To Near, "You don't mind, do you, Near?"

Near shakes his head. "I think the only one that would reject a helping hand is Mello," the boy says, dryly. It is not meant as an insult, only a statement of fact.

"It's fine. I like watching."

Actually, in truth, the reason that Beyond does not want to help is because he does not particularly like Near (although Beyond does not particularly hate him either). Beyond does not particularly like most people. (He is even unsure as to whether or not he likes Matt.)

The only one that Beyond really knows that he likes is L.

Everything is about L with Beyond.

"Hey, Matt!" Linda calls, in greeting, as she enters the room. As an added bonus, she ruffles Matt's hair, making it more messy than it usually is. "We're going to play football outside. You want to come?"

Matt adjusts his slightly askewed goggles and tries to get his hair under control again before answering with, "No, thanks. I'm helping Near, see. We're building the Eiffel Tower."

"Mello wants you to come, though," Linda adds. "He's the one that sent me over to ask you."

"Jeez, I don't always have to do what Mello wants to do, though." Despite saying that, Matt nearly always does the things that Mello wants him to.

Linda shrugs, in response, unconvinced ("_well, if you say so_"), and turns to leave the room. She stops at the doorframe, however, turning back to ask, "Hey, Beyond, you want to play?" (Only Linda would be so daring as to ask Beyond. No one ever asks Beyond.)

Beyond is almost caught off-guard, but he answers, smiling in his usual way, "My idea of recreation isn't exactly one that involves having to chase around a ball while constantly being pummeled onto the ground."

Linda rolls her eyes, replying with, "I'll just take that as a no," before leaving.

"It is an improbable maybe," Beyond corrects.

"It's a no!" Linda shouts back. (Linda always wants to have the last word.)

Beyond is slightly disconcerted.

Matt chuckles. "Don't try and argue with Linda, Beyond. She'll always one-up you."

"Is that so?" Beyond is not familiar with Linda, like he is not familiar with most at Wammy's. (Linda is assigned the same status as Near: not particularly liked.) However, he supposes that maybe he should try to become more familiar with the other residents. (It might prove to be unexpectedly useful in the future.)

Without really thinking, Beyond says, "I think I will help you two build the Eiffel Tower after all."

* * *

Beyond has never really liked A.

And, it isn't the particular dislike that came with familiarity that Beyond felt for most of the residents.

Beyond _really_ has _never_ liked A.

A is too overconfident, too self-assured, and yet still too anxious, too scared. He fears failure and hides it behind a flimsy mask of control. He constantly breaks and shatters, never fixing himself back up quite properly. A is a number of extremes all rolled up into one human entity.

Beyond is not surprised to find that A has committed suicide.

Beyond is not surprised to find that he feels nothing for A's death.

But, Beyond is still aggravated, still frustrated, still angry, at the fact that L doesn't even show up for the funeral.

"Man, I can't believe that he's dead," Matt whispers to him as they watch the burial. "I never thought that Arthur would be the type to commit suicide." The boy is visibly shaken. The thought of someone killing themselves because of the pressure from having to match up to L can make almost anyone a bit scared.

"A always hid behind a mask, Matt," Beyond answers. "What you saw of him wasn't the real him. He had always been afraid, uncertain. He had been cracking under the pressure for a long time already."

At that, Matt looks at Beyond. "You're not like Arthur, are you, Beyond?"

Beyond smiles. "No, I'm not."

* * *

"You didn't come to his funeral, L."

Those are the first words that Beyond says to L the moment the detective steps through the door, returning to Wammy's after months of absence.

"Please move aside, B. I have no time for you," was the answer that Beyond receives in an exasperated tone.

Beyond is used to L's callousness. Beyond is used to L trying to avoid him. (But, it doesn't mean that Beyond is not annoyed.) "_L_, at least explain why you weren't at his funeral."

"I'm a busy man, as you have sure realized, B."

"He died because of you." Beyond tries to keep his voice neutral, cool.

"He died because of his own decisions. I was not the one that tied the rope for him and left him to hang." A sigh. "I don't have time for your games, B." With that, Beyond is forcibly pushed aside so that the detective could continue on his way .

The day before, Beyond had been thinking the exact same thing, but he finds that he absolutely hates it when L says them. "But, you gave him the rope, L! You were the one that pushed him over the edge!"

L ignores Beyond and does not answer.

"L!"

But, of course, the detective does not turn back.

"Jeez, what's with all this shouting?" Footsteps, then a child, blonde, peers down the hallway at Beyond, still standing near the door. "Oh, it's just B. Should have known." A scoff. "What're you screaming about, anyways? A?" He rubs his eyes, yawning. (It is early morning, and most everyone else is asleep.) "I thought you didn't even like him."

"I _did not_ like him, Mello, but I still think it is extremely cold-hearted of L to not even attend his funeral."

Mello leans against the wall. "L's a great detective. He's always busy. I mean, if it was me, I would choose saving some lives by apprehending criminals rather than attend a funeral of someone long dead." A smirk. "You're just too obsessed over L, B. That's the only reason why you wanted him to come, so you can stalk him even more than you do now."

"You're right."

"Of course I-" Mello stops. Then, "Wait. I'm _what_?" Mello is not told that he is right very often.

"You're absolutely right, Mello. I _am_ too obsessed over L."

Mello, for once in his life, is honestly speechless.

Beyond, however, seems to have gotten more talkative. "I suppose this problem could be remedied by forming some distance between me and L. Maybe it would be best for the both of us to do that." A pause. "I still don't like the thought of having to be away from L, though..." (What he really wants, what he has wanted all along, is for L to notice him, and he couldn't do that if he is away from the detective.) "But, what should I do? I want him to notice me, but this current arrangement is obviously wearing on both of us."

Mello stares for a moment longer before regaining use over his vocal cords. "Then, why don't you take time away from L to try to think up a way to get him to notice you?"

"That's," Beyond considers, "that's actually a pretty good idea."

"Well, of course! I always have good ideas!"

* * *

Beyond waits a week so that he could get rid of his attachments, so that he can get rid of any lingering regrets, so that he could finish everything he has started cleanly.

_He helps Near build the Tower of Pisa (which is, admittedly, much harder than it sounds)._

_He agrees to play football with Mello and Linda and everyone else (and gets trampled, as predicted, but has fun regardless)._

_He goes to visit A's grave properly (leaving behind a few daffodils as his acknowledgment of A's abilities)._

And, finally, Beyond goes up to the attic to watch the sunset.

Matt finds him there eventually.

"Jeez, I still don't get why you like it up here." A sneeze.

"It's my safe place."

"So, in other words, this is like your goggles then?" Matt asks, laughing.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Hm, it's nice," a short pause, "but," a small frown, "but when you leave, you won't be able to see in orange anymore."

Beyond is surprised by Matt's choice of words. "Well, Matt, it just means that I have to grow up, stop being dependent on a security blanket." He meets Matt's gaze. "You'll have to grow up someday too."

"This isn't about growing up, Beyond."

"It isn't?" It is asked as a question. Beyond is uncertain. "Then, what is it about?"

"It's about you."

"No," Beyond says, shaking his head.

"Then what?"

"It's about L," a mere whisper.

For what seemed to be an eternity, neither speaks nor moves.

Then, Matt silently takes off his goggles and pushes it into Beyond's hands. The redhead holds it with Beyond, tightly, not allowing the other to let go. Finally, after a few moments, Matt retrieves the goggles and snaps it back on his head.

"What was that for?"

"For luck." A smile.

* * *

**AN:** Yes, I gave the name "Arthur" to A. I don't think anyone has used it for A's name yet (correct me if I'm wrong), which is why I chose it. It has absolutely no significance. xD

Daffodils = Respect/Regard


	2. Epilogue

**AN:** I have no idea how this ended up being a twoshot, rather than a oneshot.

And, this ended up being altered circumstances after all. Go figure.

I both like and hate this. More of the latter than the former. :|

* * *

When they told Beyond that he has a visitor, Beyond expects a sorrowful, maybe even vengeful, relative of the people he's killed. He expects maybe even Roger or Wammy or (a slight chance) that Naomi Misora.

They sit him down in front of a see-through window, and Beyond is more surprised than he has been for years.

"Hey," a greeting. "Didn't expect to see me, huh?"

Beyond adjusts his face back to his usual expressionless one. "No, in fact, I did not expect you at all, Matt."

The redhead smiles. "So, this means I've finally been able to surprise you, huh? My life is complete."

"You must have had a pretty meaningless life then."

"Jeez, that's harsh," he says, in mock offense. Then, quieting, "So, do you have anything to say to me?"

"I was just about to ask you that, Matt."

"I have a ton of things to say. Like, what the _hell_ were you _thinking_?" Matt's voice has suddenly increased in volume. The tone is one of disbelief, confusion, hurt. (But, there is no scorn, no hatred.) "I mean, you _murdered_ and _mutilated_ three people just to get L to _notice_ you! That's-!" Sighing, he stops, unable to continue.

Beyond is not sorry, and the only thing that he regrets about the plan was the fact that he had been unable to die, unable to leave behind a perfect crime.

"Jeez, Beyond, it's just... I can't believe you did something like that..." A sigh. "When we heard, Mello was freaking pissed. He swore that he would beat you to a pulp next time he saw you."

"It seems that Mello has not changed in my absence."

Matt smirks and smiles bitterly. "Yeah, he doesn't seem to have changed at all."

A short silence.

Then, "L is dead."

Beyond is not as surprised as he should be.

"Wammy is dead too."

"Is that so?" He doesn't know what else to say.

"They were killed by Kira."

Beyond has heard the name before, spoken in fear among the inmates, but it holds no particular meaning to him. He has no interest in someone with a twisted sense of justice and a god-complex killing off criminals beyond the fact that they are L's enemy.

"Both Near and Mello were chosen to succeed L." Matt winces at the memory. "Of course, Mello wasn't happy. So, he stormed out and left Wammy's without a word to anyone. Kinda like what you did, except angrier."

Beyond laughs. "How petty."

A grimace. "That's just how Mello is."

"But, this conversation isn't just about L, or Wammy, or Mello, is it?"

"No." A pause. "Well, yes." Another pause. "Both yes and no." Matt is uncertain, anxious. "Well, the thing is, Mello apparently joined up with the mafia while Near's getting the help of the government and formed his own team to catch Kira. And, I haven't been in contact with either of them for years, since they both left."

"And, one of them contacted you." It is not a question.

"Yeah," Matt confirms. "It's Mello. He wants me to go to Japan to help him. He also mentioned something about being caught in an explosion and having all his other mafia members killed."

"In other words, he got completely defeated by this so-called Kira." A laugh, almost cruel. Then, "So, you're leaving for Japan." Again, it is not a question.

Matt nods. "Yeah, I am. But, before I go, I just wanted to... well... say goodbye properly."

(_Since we never said it back then_.)

The redhead takes off his goggles, running his hands over them. "I kinda want to give you my goggles... You know, for safekeeping."

"This is a maximum security prison, Matt. You can't give me anything."

A small, sad smile. "Yeah, I know."

Silence.

After a while, Matt snaps his goggles back on and stands up, preparing to leave. "Yeah, well, it was nice-"

Unexpectedly, Beyond interrupts with, "Does it still protect you?"

Matt stares at him, uncomprehending. Then, when realization dawns, he laughs. Tapping his goggles, he answers, "Yeah. It does. Maybe the luck thing really worked."

Beyond shakes his head, a noncommittal reply.

Another silence.

"So, this is goodbye, huh?"

"Yes. This is goodbye."

* * *

Their final farewell tasted of unsaid words, unspoken promises, and unshed tears.

(_a beautifully painful memory_)


End file.
